Reflective and absorbing polarizers may substantially transmit light having one polarization state while substantially reflecting or absorbing, respectively, light having a second orthogonal polarization state. Liquid crystal modules may be used to rotate or modulate the polarization state of light. Liquid crystal modules may be electrically driven and may include individually addressable pixel elements.